Life As We Knew It
by dracoyoulittleshit
Summary: Kurt is stuck in the middle of Ohio when a meteor comes and changes everything. Klaine. Does everything change?  Based on the book "Life As We Knew It" by Susan Beth Pfeffer. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

My internet is down again so I guess that's like it screaming at me, "GO WRITE SOME FANFICTION!" So I believe I shall do that, and here I bring you, Life As We Knew It, based on the book.

Life As We Knew It

_Monday, _May 2nd, 2011

All of my teachers keep stressing about how there is supposed to be a meteor coming so close to the atmosphere that you will be able to see the fire from it. Apparently, this has not happened for 124 years. I couldn't care less about it. The meteors coming on Wednesday, and for all of my classes I have a project to do on it. With Nationals coming up in Glee Club, I cannot write one essay per class about a stupid meteor.

It's all everybody is talking about. Why? I have no idea, I live in the middle of OHIO. Of course, the second we can see a meteor coming everybody is going to flip out.

"Ok class, your assignment for the next week is to write an essay about what you are feeling about this meteor." That's my English assignment… Can I just hand this in? I feel like these thoughts sum up all of my feelings pretty darn well. The meteor. The meteor this, the meteor that. I can't take it! If someone says another thing about this meteor I am going to throw a Rachel Berry tantrum!

Blaine is obsessed with this meteor more than anyone I know, except it's adorable with him. Anything Blaine does is adorable. He seems like a cute little puppy dog talking about it. When he talks about it, it's acceptable. When anyone else talks about it, suddenly it's not so adorable..

I personally believe Finn Hudson has been playing way too many video games. He believes this meteor is not really a meteor, and it's really just an alien UFO coming to Earth to destroy the human race. That theory has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my entire life, well along with everything I am hearing about this meteor.

My AP Chemistry teacher wants us to come up with the amount of joules the meteor gives off. I honestly do not care about the meteor. I've said it once, I'll say it again. Enough. With. The. Meteor.

Today during Glee club, we were preparing for Nationals. Our plan again is to figure everything out once we get there. I don't understand why we're doing that again, honestly we never win doing that. I say we do _Born This Way_ as our opening number, I thought that number was a big hit when we did it. Of course, I should probably change what my shirt says due to a rapidly increasing number of homophobes.

Mercedes and I went on a _Breadstix_ date before. HA! She thinks Blaine and I are secretly dating. That has to be the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my entire life. Of course, I am madly in love with said hobbit, but there is no way under the sun he could ever like me back! It's just not physically possible. I mean, I'm **me**, and well he's **he**. Blaine Anderson would never fall in love with a guy like me. It's impossible….right?

Dad and Carole are finally planning their well-deserved honeymoon! I still feel terrible that they gave up their honey moon just so I can go to boarding school to get away from Karofsky. Eventually, Karofsky came around and saw the light….not that light. I mean the light as in he was able to see the wrong in what he was doing. Santana helped him. Santana.

I had the best dream last night. It was about a special someone with the initials B. A.

"_Kurt… there is a moment... when you say to yourself. Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever._. And watching you sing Blackbird_ this week, was that moment for me….about you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you," Blaine spoke nervously as he admitted his feelings to me. _

_ He started to lean in, my heart started screaming, "_Oh my goodness! This is not happening, this is a dream! This is a beautiful dream!" _Our lips met halfway, the kiss we shared was somewhat awkward but not really because it just felt right. It was over much too quickly. _

_ "We should…We should practice."_

_ "I thought we already were." Then we pounced at each other's lips._

Right when it was getting to the good part, my alarm clock sounded. I honestly wish I could have slept more. That dream was flawless and it deserved more screen time.

Well anyway, I believe that this meteor needs to just show up already so everybody can see it's really not that big of a deal and life can go back to normal. People need to stop obsessing over things so…so silly.

I should get started on those reports, but I promised Blaine I would Skype with him. I haven't seen him for a few days. He still attends Dalton, while I'm back in the hell hole called McKinley. Who came up with the idea of having me come back here? Oh wait….I did. Just because I said Karofsky has been leaving me alone, doesn't mean the other football players have. Azimo is my new Karofsky, and I am tired of it.

I wish I was back in the safety of Dalton, but then again they are probably getting ten times the amount of homework assignments about the meteor than I am. While McKinley has many flaws, it does have its ups compared to Dalton. Sadly, I still prefer Dalton. Even with its massive amount of work. At least there, I'm safe. But then again, is anybody ever really safe?

You never know, this meteor could wind up hitting Earth and creating the Dinosaur age all over again. I pray to the skin gods, that that never happens.

Can you imagine what my skin would look like? Oh my god. I can't even think about it without shriveling up in disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tuesday, _May 3rd, 2011

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is supposedly the "day". The meteor is coming tomorrow. Everybody is calling it a meteor, but isn't it supposed to be an Asteroid because it's not actually hitting Earth? Or is it a meteor because it's coming into the atmosphere? Oh whatever, I don't care if it's a meteor or an asteroid. I don't care if it doesn't come at all.

My French teacher is having us write a two page essay on outer space. I'm usually ok with my French assignments, but this one is just absolutely insane. We didn't even get up to the space unit yet! I already know it since I decided to get ahead on my studies, but the rest of the class has no idea! This meteor/asteroid is driving everyone insane. Even if they're not admitting it like I am, it is. I am positive of that. There is no way that it can't be.

Today in the choir room, Rachel threw one of her infamous temper tantrums. It's still infamous but I am sure within the next couple of months everybody is going to know what a Rachel Berry Temper Tantrum is. Rachel is my third best friend and all, but seriously? Kurt Hummel does not approve.

_"Mr. Schuester, I believe that we are not going to win Nationals and beat Vocal Adrenaline by writing Original Songs again. Everybody expects that of us since we did it at Regionals! News travels quickly in the Show Choir world. I think that the best way is to create a set list here in the choir room before we jump on a plane with absolutely no idea what we are doing!"_

_ "Rachel, if you believe that is the best way. Which nobody does, why don't you go take your kindergarten looking outfits and go create the set list yourself. Once you have it, why don't you come back here and not tell anybody because if you do. I will go Lima Heights on your ass. We are doing it the old school way. We be winging it at Nationals," Santana yelled viciously at Rachel as the overachiever stormed out of the room obnoxiously. _

Rachel's temper tantrums drive everybody insane. I don't know why we still put up with her. I love her and all, but seriously? I agree with her one hundred percent, we should not go into Nationals and wing it, but that is what everybody else wants. Why does she believe she has the right to boss us around? I don't believe she does. She might think she does, but I don't. I believe everybody else in New Directions agrees with me.

Rachel Berry can be a hell of a lot to handle; I don't know why Finn is still dating her. But it makes them happy, and who am I to deny somebody happiness.

I believe that nobody has the right to deny anybody happiness, and people that won't stop talking about this darn meteor are denying me happiness. I would like to go five minutes without somebody bringing it up. I don't understand why people believe that this is such a big deal, I mean it could be a big deal to scientists and astronauts. It could be a big deal to them, but why is it such a big deal to an everyday person like you and me? Ok sure, you can say it happens once every century. This could be your only chance to see it, but things happen every single day that won't happen ever again. I don't understand why this one is important.

Blaine and I were talking on Skype last night, he looked absolutely gorgeous (as always), and we couldn't help but talk about the meteor. Blaine's so excited for it. He's acting like a puppy that found crack. Everything that Blaine does, I find adorable. He could be killing the President and I would still find it adorable. Blaine can look adorable wearing anything, Blaine could look adorable saying anything, Blaine can look adorable all the time. Blaine can also look hot, very hot, especially when he is out of his uniform. I think the point is clear now, I like, no, I love Blaine. I love Blaine very much. I love how he is adorable and hot all at the same time. I love his dorkiness. I love him.

I will be totally embarrassed if he were to ever find this. He doesn't like me back, and chances are he never will.

Anyway back to the point, Blaine and I were talking on Skype last night. Naturally the topic of our discussion was about the meteor. Blaine is totally excited for it. We came up with a theory that the Meteor won't actually be a meteor, but instead it will be a new moon. So Earth will have two moons now instead of one. Since one is named moon, can I name the other one? Noom. Yes, we have Moon and Noom stuck in orbit around Earth. I know I'm very creative, thank-you for pointing that out.

Tomorrow is the big day. I get to laugh in everybody's faces about this not being a big deal. It's just a meteor. Nothing more, nothing less. I normally don't like laughing in faces but I feel like this is a special cause. Everyone is flipping out over this meteor, but I'm not. I believe it's not even going to show up. The scientists probably calculated it wrong, it's supposed to hit Mars tomorrow, not Earth. It passed Earth a month ago. Sorry, but everyone's a little too late. Nobody saw it. Come back next century.

I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, am granted permission to laugh in everybody's faces once tomorrow is over because nothing is going to happen. It is a haux. There is going to be no meteor, it passed. There will not be another meteor for another century. Unless you feel like waiting, I'm sorry, but no meteor for you.

I'm just kidding, there is going to be a meteor, but it is no big deal. Goodnight.


End file.
